The worst day of the year!
by Minchy-chan
Summary: 'What is Halloween' That's the question all the Straw Hats have and they will find it out in the worst way possible. Will they be able to help their friends or will it come to the worst? [My first one-shot, my first english story and my second fic!]


This was a fic that i came up with when i knew that Halloween was approaching!

I knew that Halloween has passed already, but i hadn't finish it before and it would be horribel to waste my first one shot, since i like it so much!

So, i hope you guys enjoy reading it!

It might have some grammatical errors, but it's normal since i'm not english. :/

**I don't own One Piece!** That's right! :D

* * *

It was a calm day aboard Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were having fun putting some sticks at their noses, Zoro was training at Crow's Nest, Sanji was preparing dinner, Franky was making a new invention, Brook was playing a happy song on his violin and Nami was sunbathing with Robin that was reading a book she had bought at the previous island visited.

**-Interesting!** – the archaeologist get out of her chair – **Do you know which day is this?** – cries to everybody.

**-Thursday!** – answers Luffy.

**-Yes, that's right. But I didn't mean that kind of day.**

**-31****st**** of October!** – Nami says – **And then what?**

**-Do you know that today is celebrated Halloween?**

**-What's that?** – asks Zoro that just appeared.

**-It's a day where everybody wears a scary disguise.**

**-Really?** – exclaims happily Luffy – **That must be so cool! HEY, EVERYBODY! WE'RE GONNA WEAR DISGUISES TOO! CAPTAIN ORDER!**

**-WHAAAAAAT!?** – scream all the crew.

**-B-but Luffy… Some of us could get really scared of the disguises…** - informs Usopp while his legs tremble.

**-Are you that scared, Usopp?** – asks Nami with a joyful smile.

**-Of course not! I was talking about Chopper.**

**-That looks really awesome, Luffy!** – says the reindeer, very interested.

Usopp gets shocked. Who would imagine that that cute creature wasn't scared at all.

**-You were saying…?** – whispers Nami.

**-That's great! No one will fear the outfits.** – Usopp shouts, even being sweating a lot and the legs shaking.

**-Dumbass…**

Sanji, Brook and Franky had now joined the others.

**-What's up? Your screams could be heard from East Blue.**

**-It's Halloween!** – shout loudly Luffy and Chopper.

**-What!?**

**-Wasn't that the name of the day everybody was waiting for at the last islad?** – asks Franky at Brook.

**-Yeah! I do think so.**

**-So you two heard about it?** – asks Robin.

**-That's right! It looked really funny.** – tells Brook.

**-So we bought a suit for everyone.** – continues Franky.

**-Yei!** – yell Chopper and Luffy. No-one else was that interested in be disguised.

**-Franky! Give me my disguise! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gim…**

**-Calm down! It's at my workshop, I'll go for it. Brook! Could you help me with the stuff?**

**-Of course, Franky-san.**

And then, nine disguises were brought.

Luffy and Chopper were the first ones to change.

**-Look, Chopper! I'm a rabbit!**

**-A rabbit!? Where are the ears?**

**-I don't know, but I have pointy teeth.**

**-I think that you're a vampire, Luffy.** – tells Nami.

**-Cool!**

**-What am I, Nami? Tell me!** – asks Chopper.

**-You're a cute ghost.**

Chopper starts to blush.

**-You idiot! I hate that you called me cute! I won't get happy for that! Dumbass!** – says while making the happy dance.

Zoro was looking at his disguise, trying to find out what it was.

**-What the heck is this?** – asks to Franky, showing to him some dark wings.

**-That's a demon suit, Zoro Bro! I thought it would suit perfectly since you're considered a demon in human form.**

**-Do I have to put the wings? They're lame.**

**-Of course you have to!** – answers Luffy – **How could you be a demon without wings?**

**-Come on! It's just a stupid disguise.**

**-A stupid disguise that you're gonna wear.** – thrust Luffy – **Just kidding! It's not stupid, is really cool! But you're gonna wear it, anyway.**

The hyperactive captain decides to check on the other outfits.

**-Hey, Nami! What are you?**

**-It looks like a witch.**

**-Nice pick, you guys!** – tells Zoro to Franky and Brook.

**-100 MILLION BELLIS FOR THAT COMMENT!**

**-YOU CAN NOT DENY IT! YOU'RE A WITCH!**

**-STOP TO INSULT NAMI-SAN, MARIMO!** – shouts Sanji, trying to kick Zoro.

**-What happened to your skin? It looks older and as disgusting as you**. – tells Zoro with a joyful smile.

**-IT'S CALLED MAKE-UP! AND THAT'S WHY MY DISGUISE IS BETTER THAN YOURS!**

**-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT? A DEMON IS LOTS SCARIER THAN A ZOMBIE!**

Usopp comes out of the men's quarter wrapped up with bandage all over his body.

**-Usopp, is that you?** – asks Chopper.

**-Of course it's me.**

The little reindeer looks carefully at his friend.

**-You didn't utilize my bandage, did you?** – asks seriously.

**-What!? Of course not!**

**-That's great! I was really getting scared. So… you're dressed of wounded person?**

Usopp gets shocked.

**-I'm a mummy! Ya know… a dead person with bandages.**

Now is Chopper is the one getting shocked.

**-YOU'RE DEAD!? BUT, HOW AM I TALKING WITH YOU THEN?**

**-IT'S JUST A DISGUISE!**

**-Oh! Right!**

Robin approaches Franky and Brook.

**-So you're Death and Frankystein… Great choices!**

**-And what do you think of your suit, Nico Robin?** – asks Franky.

**-A woman werewolf is really original. It looks like you choose different outfits for everybody.**

**-That was the idea Robin-san. And now would you be so kind to…**

**-HELL NO!** – shouts Nami kicking Brook.

Nami notices something. She looks carefully at the sky – **This is… EVERYBODY! IT'S GONNA START TO RAIN!**

**-IS IT DANGEROUS NAMI-SAN?** – asks Sanji.

**-NO! IT'S JUST NORMAL RAIN, BUT WE SHOULD ENTER! IS GETTING LATE ANYWAY!**

**-The dinner is almost ready so it's a good time to go.** – explains Sanji.

**-WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO! WE CAN'T MAKE DINNER WAIT! **– shouts Luffy while runs to the kitchen.

**-Idiot…** - whisper all the crew.

Everybody helped to lay the table, and since Luffy was the most interested in eating, he was the one helping the most. Of course he broke a lot of plates and glasses, so he was expelled from the kitchen. He had been getting soaked for a while now.

**-I just wanted to help…** - whispers Luffy. The rain was really uncomfortable and the sounds of fun the others were making inside didn't help a bit **– This is unfair! The sun is already setting.**

The sun disappeared and the moon took its place.

**-Wha-what's happening?**

Luffy started to tremble.

**Inside the kitchen:**

**-And that's how I defeated that giant with just one hand.**

**-YOU'RE THE BEST USOPP!** – cries Chopper.

**-Yeah, right… It would really happen…** - comments Nami.

**-IT DID!**

**-Nami-san, you're so mean…** - says Brook – **It was being an interesting story.**

**-Who cares…? Just shut up! I'm trying to sleep.** - exclaims Zoro.

**-Dinner is ready!** – informs Sanji.

Suddenly, the division's door is broken, making a huge amount of dust spread in the air. Everyone prepare their weapons.

**-WHO'S OUT THERE?** – cries Zoro.

The dust started to dissipate. The silhouette of the man could already be seen. Dark hair, red blouse, black pants and a cape at the same color.

All of them should have some eye problem, because the guy behind the door was their captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

**-YOU SHITHEAD! BEING HUNGRY IS NO JUSTIFICATION TO BREAK A DOOR!** – cries Sanji furiously.

Luffy stayed still with a serious face –** What are you talking about, Sirious?** – he looks directly at the cook – **Usually, you're more polite…**

**-Sirious!?** – exclaim everybody.

Sanji looks down –** My apologies, Natt-san! I wasn't really awake at the time. Neither I, nor Colon-san were… Right? **– asks, looking at Zoro.

**-Yeah…** - he answers – **A few years have passed since the last time we met…**

**-What are you guys talking about? **– asks Franky – **Is this a play?**

Luffy looks at the cyborg with cold eyes – **Preys?**

**-W-what!?** – exclaims Usopp trembling.

**-W-what do you mean with that Luffy?** – asks nervously Chopper.

**-Is this some kind of joke? **– whispers Nami.

Luffy ignores the questions – **The weird ones!** – he says seriously.

**-Which ones?** – asks Zoro.

**-It can be…** - Luffy analyses everyone - … **the long nose, and, or the robot, or the animal…**

Usopp and Chopper get terrified.

**-Why not the skeleton?**

**-No blood, no good!**

**-Ok! Then, you can have the raccoon.**

**-I'M A REINDEER!**

**-Don't you make plans already, Colon-san!** – says Sanji –** I'll have the bitches!**

Nami gets pissed –** I'M NO BITCH, YOU ASSHOLE!**

**-You look like one!** – tells licking his lips.

**-YOU'RE DISGUSTING!**

**-Can't you have the skeleton?** – asks Zoro to Sanji.

**-Sorry! No brain, no good!**

Brook gets pissed – **WHO CARES IF I'VE NO BLOOD OR BRAIN? BONES ARE NUTRITIVE!**

**-Well… That's right.** – Zoro prepares his swords – **I'll have the skeleton dude and the robot, then!**

The three of them attack at the same time. All the others prepare their weapons, at least the ones who have weapons.

**-TREINTA FLEUR!** – cries Robin grabbing the monstrous trio – **CLUTCH! **– their necks snap – **LET'S GET OUT EVERYONE!**

All obey and leave the kitchen. Robin steals grabbing them.

**-YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM, DID YOU?** – asks Chopper.

**-It should have killed them, but it didn't. I think that they might be immortal now.**

**-Immortal!? So it wasn't a play at all!** – says Nami, worried.

**-Maybe you didn't notice, but those eyes were no joke and those teeth neither.**

**-You mean the plastic vampire teeth we bought for Luffy?** – asks Franky.

**-I can be sure of one thing… Those teeth have no plastic.**

**-A-are you telling us that Luffy is a real va-vampire?** – asks Usopp.

**-And maybe Zoro's a real demon and Sanji's a real zombie too.** – informs calmly the archeologist.

**-WE'RE DOOMED!** – cries Usopp putting his hands on the head.

Robin stops running and focuses on the hands that were blocking the monstrous companions.

**-It's getting really difficult…** - comments Robin, letting some sweat run down her face – **They're stronger than before… UGH!** – exclaims in pain. She falls on her knees.

**-WHAT HAPPENED, ROBIN?** – shouts Nami.

**-Luffy bit me!** – the archeologist stands up – **Go to women's quarter! There's a book about the last island, it could have anything to do with the suits, even if we're all disguised. It could be some weird occurrence of the New World. There's a book about that on my bookshelf too. I'll try to stop them again.**

**-No, Nico Robin! You won't!** – says Franky – **I WILL! If there's a person who can find out what's happening, It's you! So don't waste time!**

**-I'll help you then, Franky-san!** – decides Brook.

**-It's better not! If it has anything to do with the last island, you should go.**

**-U-understood, Franky-san…** - agrees reluctantly the musician.

**-Good luck, Franky!** – shouts Usopp – **Break a leg!**

**-DON'T DO IT!** – cry Chopper.

**-Guys, we can't wait here anymore. Let's go to women's quarter!** – announces Nami.

**-ROGER!**

**"I hope Franky won't get injured badly…"** – thinks Chopper.

**"Why did this happen? Wasn't this just a calm day?"** – wonders Nami.

**"Luffy-san, Zoro-san, Sanji-san! We'll find the way to turn you back!" **– decides Brook.

**Back to Franky:**

**"Me against the monstrous trio… Could it be worst?" – **thinks Franky while waiting for his opponents – **"Probably they'll try to kill me, so I can't go easy on them. The highest probability is my lost but I don't care! No-one on this ship cares. If they did, neither I, nor Nico Robin would be here. That's how we are, so I'll just give my best and believe on my strength, 'cause I'm not the same person anymore. I've got stronger during the two years we were departed. That's the only think I have to show!"**

The three guys appear in high speed with the scarier faces they could make, but, even then, Franky was smiling.

**At women's quarter:**

**-Here it is! **– tells Robin, looking at the book.

**-What does it say, Robin? – **asks Nami with concerned face.

**-It says that Halloween starts to be celebrated on that same island 2 hundred years ago, when three malicious creatures that had been tormenting the island for decades were defeated.**

**-Does it tell which creatures were? **– asks Usopp.

**-Maybe…**

**-Maybe!?**

**-It can't be read… The book has been damage with the time.**

**-And does it say how were they defeated? **– asks Brook.

**-They were sealed, but I don't know where. Is written here that no-one will get close to the sealing place. People will get too scared. Brook, was there anything suspicious that you remember about those disguises?**

Brook starts to think – **Now that you talk about it, I remember that when we bought the suits, everybody was looking at us. The manager told us that the island people thought the outfits were cursed.**

**-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?**

**-S-sorry… I thought it was not important!**

**-If the guilt is from the clothes, why don't we just destroy it? – **asks Usopp.

**-That's a good plan, but we're not sure of it. It could be dangerous…**

**-That's the only idea we have Robin! – **tells Nami – **Unless you have any plan…**

**-We could try to take of the outfits, but it would be too dangerous for us.**

**-So it looks like we've decided. – **concludes Brook.

-**And maybe we don't need to risk our lives. If I use my Fire Bird it will be really easy. **– says the sharpshooter.

**-I'll do my best! –** tells Chopper.

-**So we already know our groups, right? –** asks Robin.

-**Which groups?**

**-Usopp and Chopper, Franky with Brook, and me with Nami.**

**-Wait a minute! Weren't those the groups that the others choose to kill? – **asks Nami.

**-Exactly!**

Everyone freeze.

-**UWAAAAAAAA! ROBIN WANTS TO GET US KILLED! –** cry Chopper.

-**HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT LUFFY? **– shouts Usopp.

-**I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!**

**-MY HEART WON'T SUPPORT SO MUCH STRESS! Even if I have no heart. YOHOHOHOHO! Skull joke!**

**-Calm down! –** says Robin – **The groups are not that bad chosen.**

**-What do you mean? **– asks Usopp.

-**Maybe we could be their weakness. – **she turns to Usopp and Chopper – **You're Luffy's best friends. – **she looks at Nami – **We're Sanji's beloved ladies.**

**-And what about me and Franky-san? – **asks Brook.

-**I don't really know… maybe the leftovers.**

Brook gets depressed.

-**And what if it doesn't work? **– asks Chopper – **What if they don't remember us?**

**-Then, we'll have to try to destroy those disguises. –** answers Nami.

-**And what if it doesn't work either?**

**-Then, we'll just have to fight. – **says Usopp with the legs shaking – **In that case that will be the only option!**

Chopper looks down, that was a horrible thought.

-**Don't you worry about that Chopper. It won't happen! – **ensures Usopp with a huge smile.

-**Are you sure? – **asks doubtful.

-**Yeah! This will end soon and then we'll all make a huge party! Everything will be back to normal! **– tells Usopp – **Is that ok to you?**

Chopper started to smile too – **YEEEEEES!**

**-So, let's go! **– exclaims Robin.

-**YES!** – agree the others.

**Back to Franky:**

Zoro picks his swords and runs nimbly on his prey's direction, he begins the attack.

-**Santo…**

**-FRANYYYY! **– his nipples stars to shine.

Zoro closes his eyes, Franky tries to punch him but he escaped, flying at the sky.

-**You were right… the wings are lame, you didn't have to put them. –** comments the cyborg.

-**GOMU GOMU NO… GATLING!**

Franky is pushed away.

**-GIGOT! **– cries Sanji kicking his companion at the back.

-**SANTORYU: TORA GARI! **– Zoro slices Franky's chest – **Natt, Sirious! You can get going! –**tells the swordsman.

-**No you won't! **– says Franky standing up an pressing the his belt's button. A huge amount of missiles appeared around it – **MISSILE BELT HURICAIN! – **the belt starts to spin and releases them all.

-**GOMU GOMU NO… FUSEN!**

**-SANTORYU: HYAKUHACHI POUND HO!**

Sanji was the only one who got hit several times, the other two received just a few hits.

**-If they're immortal, they won't die. I hope they got badly injured, no offence!**

**-What a shame… - **Franky hears Luffy whisper – **It would be so good to be injured at once… If I could taste my own blood I would try to, every day.**

The dust dissipated and now could be seen that their bodies were recovering by themselves, but there was no sign of blood.

**-I feel the same… **- tells Sanji – **I'd love if my brain blown to piece so I could appreciate its flavor.**

**-You dudes are so strange! -** tells Zoro – **Why destroy your own body when you can have the pleasure of destroy another's one?**

**-You guys are creepy… -** whispers Franky.

-**USHI BARI! – **cries out Zoro slashing Franky's arm.

Franky looks at his slashed arm just to notice he wasn't there anymore.

-**YOU CUTTED MY ARM! YOU'RE CRUEL! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK TO BUILD?**

**-YOU HUMANS ARE THE CRUEL ONES! - **his eyes start to soak – **YOU ALL GONNA PAY!**

**-What?**

**-Don't worry! It's nothing important. – **tells Luffy to Franky.

-**IT IS! – **shouts Zoro letting the tears fall.

-**FRANKY-SAAAAAN! ** - calls Brook – **WE'RE READY FOR THE FIG…**

**-UWAAAAA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM? – **shouts Chopper.

-**Zoro Bro decided to cut it off! – **tells unhappy.

Luffy and Sanji prepares to attack.

-**Wait a minute, please! –** asks Robin.

They look curiously at her.

-**What do you bitch want? – **asks Sanji.

-**It's really simple. We've been talking and decided that we'll make groups of two to fight against you.**

**-We've decided the groups already. – **says Luffy – **Don't you remember?**

**-Of course we do, and we agree with it!**

**-You do?**

**-Absolutely! Since none of us disagrees with your choices we just ask to have the fights at distant places of each other.**

Luffy and Sanji look confused at each other.

-**Why that? **– asks Sanji.

**-Just because.**

**-Ok! I see no problem then. – **tells Luffy.

-**I'll just stay here, then. **– says Brook – **Franky-san… What about your arm?**

**-No problem! –** a smaller arm grows from the cut – **I always have a replacing.**

**-DAIBUTSU GIRI!**

Franky gets in front of Brook –** FRANKY SHIELD!**

The others went to the places the fight would be in.

**With Robin, Nami and Sanji:**

**-Here is a good place! **– tells Robin.

Sanji starts to run and jumps in the air – **MOUTON SHOT!**

He kicks Nami at the belly, making her be propelled.

-**VEINTE FLEUR! **– Robin grabs her friend – **"I almost couldn't see him approach…"**

Sanji approaches Robin – **COLLIER!**

**-DIEZ FLEUR! –** Robin pulls his leg the higher she can, grab his neck and fasten his arms. Sanji stills standing – **CLATCH!**

Sanji's head falls from his neck as the rest of the body do. The girls freeze.

-**R-Robin… His head…**

**-It wasn't that strong… **- tells really nervous.

How could that have happened? Weren't they immortal? Had the archeologist just killed one of his friends?

Nami falls on her knees. Her eyes start to soak.

She just wanted that everything would get back to normal, and then they would have a huge party as Usopp had told. A tear fell from her cheek.

-**You bitches are really funny! –** Sanji's head says.

Both women shiver. Nami tries to stop the tiers, but they wouldn't – "**Of course he's not dead, what were I thinking about? It's normal, I mean, he's a zombie… He's ok so stop crying!"**

Sanji's body rises, pick the head and put it at the right place.

**"Maybe my theory wasn't the rightest one… I couldn't think clearly because Sanji's my friend." **– thinks Robin.

-**AHAHAHAHAHAH! You should have seen your faces. It was hilarious!**

**-HILARIOUS!? –** shouts Nami really pissed – **IT'S SHAMEFUL THAT A PERSON LIKE YOU IS IN SANJI-KUN'S BODY! – **prepares the Clima Tact – **BLACK BALL! STORM** **CLOUD ROD!**

Nami throws a file of dark cloud at Sanji 's direction, but he jumps high and ducks. He starts to spin in the air at Nami's direction – **CONCASSÉ!**

**-DOS FLEUR! – **Robin put two hands on Nami's head, but it didn't protect her at all – **NAMI! **– cries Robin.

Nami gets unconscious. Her head was a waterfall of blood, she could die.

-**YOUUU! CINCUENTA FLEUR! – **Robin sprouts arms all over Sanji's body – **RINDO!**

Sanji falls again.

-**TREINTA FLEUR! PULL!**

Robin pulls some parts of Sanji's disguise and rips it.

-**What the… -** her plan wasn't working at all. The clothing parts were regenerating, Sanji was immortal, Nami was injured, and the only psychologically weakened ones were themselves.

Sanji rises once more. He starts to lick his lips with a disgusting smile.

**With Usopp, Chopper and Luffy:**

The three of them kept trying to find a fight place. Usopp and Chopper were sweating a lot, the long nosed new how it was to fight Luffy and he didn't want to repeat. It was so painful! He didn't want Chopper to know that pain either, but if they had to defeat their Captain, it was needed.

-**GOMU GOMU NO…**

**-WHAT!? – **exclaims Chopper.

-**WE HAVEN'T CHOSEN THE PLACE YET! **– cries Usopp.

**-…GATLING!**

**-GUARD POINT!**

Usopp couldn't escape the punches and was thrown away.

-**USOPP! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?**

**-Hardening!**– whispers Luffy. His arm hardens –** GOMU GOMU NO… BULLET.**

Chopper remains still with the shock. It remembered a lot what had happened between Luffy and Usopp in Water 7. He never expected it to happen again.

-**MIDIRI BOSHI: TAKE JAVE-RIN!**

A canebrake appeared in front of Chopper to protect him, of course they weren't made of haki and couldn't protect him that much.

-**CHOPPEEEEEER! **– yells Usopp – **DODGE!**

It was too late and he was sent flying through some walls.

-**THAT WAS DIRTY, LUFFY! YOU AGREED THAT WE'D CHOOSE THE PLACE!**

Luffy suddenly desapeers.

Usopp prepares his Kuro Kabuto – **MIDORI BOSHI: GARLIC RAFFLESIA!**

Usopp hears something falling behind him. It was Luffy.

**-You asshole… that's unfair!**

**-You were the one who started! You didn't respect the agreement. – **Usopp prepared a 'Dokuro Bakuhatsu So' seed. It would blow him away now that he was weakened by the garlic smell – **MIDORI BOSHI: DOKUR…**

**-WILL YOU DO IT AGAIN, USOPP? **– shouts Luffy.

-**WHAT!?**

**-WILL YOU TRY TO DEFEAT ME AGAIN? WASN'T THAT DAY AT WATER 7 ENOUGH?**

**-L-Luffy… - **Usopp gets nervous.

**-I ACCEPTED YOU BACK! WE PASSED FOR SO MANY DIFFICULT SITUATIONS TOGETHER, AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GONNA BLOW ME INTO PIECES!**

**-I… I'm… - **Usopp starts to sweat.

-**I SHOULD NEVER HAVE ACCEPTED YOU BACK! HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO FULFILL MY DREAM WITH YOU NEAR ME?**

Tears start to flow from his eyes – **"He's not Luffy, then, why does it hurt so badly?"** – he puts his hand above the heart. He wakes from his thoughts when he feels a huge pain on the neck.

It was Luffy biting him. The pain was slowly spreading. It was like if his life was being sucked, and maybe that was actually happening. His strength was disappearing, all his body was numb, he couldn't move and was feeling so thin, extremely thin. That was actually happening! He was slowly becoming a skeleton.

-**L-Luffy… - **he says with difficulty – **I know you're in there… I don't really know where, but I'm sure that you are. – **he swallows – **Thank you for everything… Every day I passed with you guys were the best you could give me… And thank you… - **his tears falls hardly – **THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING ME BACK! I'M SORRY I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE! IT'S SO PITIFUL! I COULD HAVE DONE MORE! – **he tries to calm down, breathing slowly – **Just one more thing! Don't blame it on yourself please… -** his vision was getting blurry but he could steal see Chopper looking at him and crying a lot – **"-Yeah! This will end soon and then we'll all make a huge party! Everything will be back to normal!" – **he remembers – **"I'm sorry, Chopper! It looks like things won't be back to normal, after all." – **he closes his eyes and his heart stops. There was no more blood to be pumped.

**With Franky, Brook and Zoro:**

**-AUDABE COUP DROIT!** – shouts Brook

**-SHISHI SONSON! – **cries Zoro.

Both attacks created a huge blast.

**-WEAPONS LEFT!**

Zoro can easily dodge Franky's attack.

They have been fighting for a while. Franky had lost an arm, had several cuts on his back and chest and Brook had lost a few ribs and a piece of skull.

-**I'm getting full of it! There's no need of wasting time with insensitive humans.**

**-How many times have he said that already? **– asks Brook.

-**I don't really know… I didn't remember to count.**

**-THAT'S IT! YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU STUPID HUMAN DUDES PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS ALL THE TIME! – **shouts Zoro while is crying -** KOKUJO: O TATSUMAKI!**

The swordsman creates a huge hurricane that catches Brook and Franky.

-**FRANKY-SAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?**

**-YOU'RE THE SWORDSMAN HERE! YOU'RE THE ONE SUPPOSED TO HAVE IDEAS! SO HURRY UP! THESE WOUNDS ARE GETTING PRETTY DEEP!**

**-Well… Zoro-san told me that this hurricane would cease only when its targets are sent to hell! - ** one of Brook's arms is cut off – **WUAAAAAAAAA! MY ARM!**

**-Why are you screaming? I got without an arm, half leg and with a huge cut at my belly. WHO CARES ABOUT THAT ALL? WE COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO GET THEM BACK! WE MIGHT NOT BE THE ONLY ONES TO DIE! – **Franky starts to cry – **I'M SO SAD! ZORO BRO IS KILLING HIS FRIENDS AGAINST HIS OWN WILL!**

**-THEY MIGHT FEEL GUILTY FOR EVER! THAT'S TERRIBLE! –** Brook looks at Zoro – **ZORO-SAAAAAN! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!**

**-EVEN IF YOU'RE KILLING US SLOWLY WE'RE ALWAYS GONNA LOVE YOU, GUYS! **– shouts Franky.

They knew it already! None of their techniques would be able to stop that hurricane. Not even if they joined their strongest techniques. They knew it all, but they didn't stop trying until his body couldn't support it anymore. Even totally hilled, their strength would still be miles away from Zoro's.

With the time, Franky's metal pieces would fly away with the wind, not just that but, of course, all the vital organs he still had and a huge amount of blood. All the mechanic body he had built during the two years they had been departed, had been destroyed in one blow.

Brook's bones were sliced in little bits until become dust, and with them went the afro. The afro that would allow him to concretize his dream, was now gone.

There was no dream, anymore.

**Back to Robin, Nami and Sanji:**

Robin had already received several powerful kicks from Sanji. Who would imagine that it hurted that bad.

Nothing was working. Nothing at all! She had utilized all the techniques she had against him and he just laughed and called her 'bitch'. She even tried to remove the clothes but they looked glued. Even utilizing all her strength, it hadn't work.

-**Why don't you bitch just stop moving and let me eat your brain at once? **– asks Sanji annoyed – **You have no chance against me!**

**-I can't! – **tells Robin – **My captain and my crewmates are in trouble! I CAN'T SIMPLY LOWER MY ARMS! THEY FOUGHT FOR ME AND SHOWED ME A LIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF DARKNESS! I WANT TO SHOW THEM THAT LIGHT TOO! GIGANTESCO MANO! STOMP! – **Robin tries to hit Sanji but he dodges and runs towards her. He opens his mouth and bites the archeologist's head.

His bite was sharp, really sharp.

Robin fell on the ground.

Of her head, gushed a pool of blood. Sanji didn't waste time and went for his recompenses, two delicious brains.

-**I haven't eaten for decades, I was really getting hungry! – **Nami's and Robin's blood slipped all over his mouth. He didn't feel guilty at all, but he was curious. Did that bitch choose instead of her life, her friends? What a weird bunch…

**Luffy and Chopper:**

It couldn't be, it couldn't be, it couldn't be! If it couldn't be why was it the truth?

**"-Yeah! This will end soon and then we'll all make a huge party! Everything will be back to normal!" – **remembers Chopper – **Everything will be back to normal… **- tries to convince himself, the little reindeer - **Everything will be back to normal… Everything will be back to normal… Everything will be back to normal… - **it wasn't working at all. Repeat that just made him sadder – **NOTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL! – **he cries loudly.

Luffy looks at him seriously. Chopper didn't move, he was too shocked, Usopp blood was still be seen around Luffy's mouth. Luffy doesn't move either.

**-What are you two doing here, Sirious, Colon?** – Luffy asks.

Chopper shivered.

**-We're both done!** – answers Sanji.

-**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT? – **shouts Chopper.

All of them look at the little creature.

-**We mean that they're dead! - **tells zoro.

Chopper felt falling into an endless cleft. His tears couldn't stop to fall. Anything mattered to him anymore. Luffy picked him up and sucked the blood he wanted too. Chopper looked just like Usopp, really skinny.

-**I liked this one. - ** tells Luffy pointing to Chopper – **Didn't give me any work. That's why I'll let you die in a different way! – **Luffy hadn't drunk all Chopper's blood so he would still alive. Luffy drops Chopper at the sea – **I decided you'd die drowned.**

**-Good choice! – **tells Sanji.

-**I'm really tired. Let's have some sleep! – **tells Zoro.

-**We all are! We're not used to be awake.**

All of them went to men's quarters to have good sleep.

**At the next morning:**

In Thousand Sunny's walls, existed a hole that had been created for the clumsy pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

In that hole a creature slept during that night. The ship's doctor, Tony Tony Chopper.

Yes. He's alive.

When he had lost his hope he heard his friends' voices. That was exactly when Luffy dropped him. The others didn't want him to give up, so utilizing his low strength; he slipped into the hole and utilized some blood sachets that he had on his bag. That's how he spent the night.

Now he had to see it for himself, see if they were really dead. He packs up his stuff and gets out. It was a really dangerous situation. If any of the three were awake, he was dead, in every way possible.

Carefully he gets aboard. He goes to the only places he knew that someone was dead; his fight place.

And there he was. Usopp, lifeless at the ground, he was his best friend. Chopper wanted to cry but he couldn't make any noise.

He walked for a little bit more, to find Brook's and Franky's fight place. There was blood in the ground, remaining bowels, metal pieces, some dust and some hair of the afro. It should have been such a painful death.

He decides to change place. In no time he found Nami and Robin, both with their head opened and without brain.

Suddenly, having the blood sucked wasn't that bad.

**-Chopper!** – he hears someone call, and the worst was that it was Luffy's voice. Chopper just could think one thing: He was dead!

.

.

.

**The end!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Just kidding! It's not over yet! XD )

.

.

**-Chopper!** – he hears someone call, and the worst was that it was Luffy's voice. Chopper just could think one thing: He was dead!

**-Chopper! What are you doing?** – asks Luffy.

-**What do you mean with that? – **asks Chopper nervously – **"He's pretending to be Luffy, I'm sure of it! That's how he killed Usopp."**

**-Cool! – **says Luffy looking at Robin and Nami full of blood – **Are those dolls for Halloween?**

**-If they are then are really very well made. – **comments Zoro that had just appeared.

**-Who would imagine such an awful thing when Nami-san and Robin-chan are so beautiful alive? **– asks Sanji.

**-Have you seen the other stuff, Luffy?** – asks Zoro.

**-Which stuff?**

**-The representations of Brook, Franky and Usopp's deaths.**

**"So they are pretending that those deaths were fake? I cannot trust them. They're planning something evil and it has to do with the others deaths…"**

**-Awesome! Franky blew to pieces and Brook became dust!"**

**-The blood is very well copied! – **whispers Zoro.

**-Where did you get the entrails?** – asks Sanji to Chopper, the reindeer doesn't answer.

**-YOU STOLE IT'S FROM THE FRIGE, RIGHT?**

Chopper stills not answering – **"Fridge!? They are ridiculing our crewmates!"** – Chopper was getting pissed.

And then it came Usopp's turn.

**-WOUUUU!** – yells Luffy – **This really looks like a mummy! **– Lufy was going to touch Usopp.

-**STOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!** – cries Chopper making all three of them look at him – **DON'T DO IT ANYMORE! JUST KILL ME!**

**-What are you talking about, Chopper? – **asks Sanji.

**-What am I talking about!? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!? STOP IT! I'VE NOTICED ALREADY! YOU DON'T NEED TO PRETEND ANYMORE! YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT, BUT LET THE OTHERS AWAY FROM THIS!**

**-Chopper, tell us! Why would we kill you! – **asks Zoro.

-**STOP TO PRETEND THAT YOU'RE MY FRIENDS! STOP TO PRETEND THAT YOU'RE LUFFY, ZORO AND SANJI! I KNOW THAT NOTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL! – **Chopper tears didn't stop to fall.

-**Chopper! – **says Luffy – **What makes you think that we want to kill you?**

**-ALL OF THIS! THE 'SUPPOSED' DOLLS THAT YOU'RE HAVING FUN WITH! IT'S NOT FUNNY!**

All three of them froze.

-**You mean that, they aren't… - **whispers Luffy.

-**OF COURSE THEY WEREN'T DOOLS! YOU KNEW IT ALREADY!**

**-Y-you m-mean… Nami-san and Robin-chan were…**

**-OF COURSE THEY WERE KILLED! YOU DID IT YOURSELF!**

Sanji faints; Luffy starts to hyperventilate and faints too and Zoro seats in the ground in shock.

Chopper looks at them doubting if he should have said that. He goes check on Luffy's and Sanji's heart rhythm.

Now he was sure. They were not pretending, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji really thought that the others were dolls. Chopper had put the blame on them when they hadn't done anything bad.

The reindeer looks at the place Zoro was seated before, but he wasn't there anymore.

Chopper goes to the place where had been Zoro's fight against Franky and Brook, and there he was.

**-Zoro… I'm sorry! I really thought that you were the other guys…** - explains Chopper –** I thought they were pretending being you to have my trust and kill me. **– Chopper starts to cry – **THAT'S HOW HE KILLED USOPP! I SAW IT ALL!**

**-Who did? – **asks Zoro.

Chopper tries to remember the guy's real name – **Natt, I do think so…**

**-I didn't mean that! Which of us?**

**-It wasn't you! They were controlling your bodies!**

**-Which one? – **repeats the question.

**-L-Luffy did… But it wasn't really him!**

**-I know… I know… - **gets a few seconds without say a thing – **And… What about Franky and Brook?...**

**-Zoro you don't need to…**

**-YES, I DO!** – cries the swordsman.

Chopper looks down, don't wanting to say it.

**-I did, didn't I?**

Chopper tries not to cry – **Y-yes!**

Not even Zoro could contain the tears. He puts his hand on the face trying not to show weakness, but it didn't work, the tears fell anyway.

Since Zoro didn't want Chopper to see him cry anymore he went to the Crow's Nest. At least he could throw some weights through the window. It would ease the stress.

Chopper returned to where were Luffy and Sanji.

**-NOOO!** – shouts Luffy, waking up – **CHOPPER! WHERE'S EVERYBODY?** – asks Luffy with a worried face.

-**Luffy… they…** - Chopper starts to explain.

**-SANJI! WAKE UP! WHERE'S EVERYBODY? –** cries Luffy in despair, waking Sanji up.

**-WHERE ARE NAMI-SAN AND ROBIN-CHAN?** – asks Sanji.

**-I WAS ASKING YOU THAT? – **tells Luffy.

Both of them look at Chopper – **WHERE ARE THEM? – **ask both at the same time.

Chopper starts to cry again –** I… I'M SORRYYYYYYY!**

Luffy and Sanji understand the situation and star to cry too.

**-My nakama… I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM!**

**-I KILLED MY MELLORINES!**

**-W-where did you take that idea from, Sanji**? – asks nervously Chopper.

**-You told me…**

**-No, I didn't! You must have dreamed…** - lies the reindeer.

**-SOMEONE KILLED MY MELLORINES!**

Luffy starts to punch the ship.

**-LUFFY, STOP! FRANKY WH…**

**-FRANKY'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD 'CAUSE I HAD A STUPID IDEA! I'M STUPID! HOW CAN YOU EVEN TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?**

**-YOU'RE EXAGGERATING! – **shouts Chopper.

**-MY LADIES…** – cries Sanji

A weight comes flying from Crow's Nest window.

**Somewhere in the Vaccum:**

**-How can a guy be that worried about the bitches?** – asks Sirious.

**-I don't know! It's as suspicious as Zoro dude being that insensitive, I mean, why is he ashamed of his feelings? He should show them to everyone. – **wonders Colon.

**-Yeah, that's right. They're really weird, but they did something that no-one else made before…**

**-That bitch told me that she was risking her life to make her friends come back.**

**-Those insensitive humans told to Zoro dude to don't blame on himself. That's exactly what he's doing.**

**-And that long nose apologized because he didn't defeat me and thanked everything. Do you think that's what was missing?**

**-None of the others cried that much about their companions. – **says Sirious.

**-Nor died thinking on them. – **continues Colon.

**-That's what is needed to finally rest in peace!** – concludes Natt – **We'll have to change a lot but I'm sure that we can do it!**

They all look back at the pirate crew.

**-These dudes are really lucky for being the chosen ones. –** tells Colon.

**-All will be back to normal after all, Chopper…** - whispers Natt.

**-You're treating him by his name, Natt-san?** – asks Sirious.

**-Well… I told you I liked the guy.**

The dark Vaccum is filled with a huge light that reaches Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper fall asleep. The others get their whole body back, and, of course, their life.

A few hours later, everybody wake up at their beds. Luffy is the first one getting up.

**-EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYY! WAKE UUUUUUP!** – cries Luffy.

**-Shut up!** – says Zoro – **I feel like I haven't slept at all.**

**-You sleep all day! Isn't that enough for you, Moss-head?**

**-Just you to get on my nerves at 7a.m., Curly Brow!**

**-If you two want to fight, just get out!** – tells Usopp –** You have Luffy waiting for you.**

**-YEI! WE'LL HAVE FUN TOGETHER! – **shouts Luffy.

The three of them get out of the room.

**-LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!** – decides Luffy.

**-NO WAY!** – shout Zoro and Sanji at the same time.

**-CAPTAIN ORDER!**

**-YOU CAN'T ORDER THAT!** – thrusts Sanji.

**Back to men's quarter:**

**-Usopp…** - whispers Chopper.

**-Yes?**

**-Can I sleep with you? I don't really know why but I don't want to be alone.**

**-Of course you can, Chopper! Come in!**

Chopper happily changes to Usopp's hammock.

**-Hey, Brook…** - whispers Franky.

**-What's up, Franky-san?**

**-It's just that I had a strange dream where we both died…**

**-Really? I had that dream too!**

**-Is that even possible?**

**-I don't know, but it looks exiting! YOHOHOHOHO!**

**At women's quarter:**

**-Nami! Have you any interesting book that I can read? I had the intention of buying one at the last island, but I didn't!**

**-Well… you can have this one. – **tells Nami, pointing.

**-Thank you!**

And the adventure continued. The Straw Hats always saw that Halloween as a dream, so they didn't care about it. Even don't remembering, the crew will always treat Halloween as a normal day, because, even without them knowing, they consider it the worst day of the year.

.

.

**The End!**

* * *

**Did you like it? 3**

Now i can't see people die on the TV. It really shocks me!

I hope you won't get like me... :p

I hope you liked!

**Review, please!**


End file.
